Jenny's Miracle
by jessiixObabii
Summary: Jenny, had one dream. For the man of her dreams to come and take her away, she didn't just need Joe Jonas, she loved him. The only problem was, he didn't know she existed.. Review, review, review or I wont update


**So, this is my first fan fiction ever and I'm so excited! It's almost pure Jonas Brothers with maybe a little bit of Miley thrown in at the end; I'm not sure yet. Feel free to tell me if I made any grammar, or spelling mistakes. I'll try to update as frequently as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, or anybody.**

This, is Jenny's Miracle

It was late at night. Jenny Fuches lay on her bed, all she could think about was him. He haunted her dreams every night,

and she was so completely in love with him. The problem was, she didn't even know him and he didn't know she existed.

Jenny finally drifted off into a deep troubled sleep.

_She started to dream about him again. It was a cold, crisp winter day. Joe was with her, and they were having a snowball fight. _

_Jenny threw a snowball down his shirt. "I'll get you for that!" he laughed playfully tackling her to the ground. He rolled her over in _

_the snow, she was now lying on top of Joe. They rolled over once again and Joe was now dominant. She looked into his brown _

_eyes, and he leaned over and kissed her. Jenny felt a jolt, and suddenly opened her eyes. Joe was gone, she was back to three _

_years ago in her living room. She heard screaming._

"_You're nothing but a stupid bitch! I never should have married you. I hate you!" her dad roared at her mother. He threw her _

_across the wooden floor. Her mother was sobbing now. Jenny walked through the front door. _

"_Daddy! What are you doing to mom?" yelped Jenny. " Help me! Help me! Joe? Somebody, anyone!" _

Jenny woke up screaming, and in a cold sweat. She had the dream again. Jenny couldn't believe it was happening. Her

abusive father had been taken away that night by the police, her mother to the hospital. Elisabeth Fuches came home two

days later with a broken leg, and twelve stitches in her face. Jenny shook of her dream. She shakily got up and went over to

do her daily ritual. She walked over to the one side of her wall that had been plastered with posters and pictures of Joe

Jonas, to the one right in the middle, with Joe standing there with his dark choppy hair covering his eyes. She sighed and

gave his picture a kiss. Just looking at those pictures of him seemed to make everything all better. All she wanted to do was

meet him one day. She turned on her lime green CD player, and popped in her new Jonas Brothers disk. It was called "A little

bit longer". She blasted the radio at its highest volume. Jenny closed her eyes and started singing and dancing to their

voices. It always rose her spirits to listen to Joe's sultry tone. She blinked, and stared up into Joe's deep chocolate brown

eyes she felt comfort.

"Mom? " she called. Jenny got no reply. She shrugged it off, her mother was probably aleady at work. Jenny turned on her

radio to her favorite station, and poured herself some cheap rice crispy knock offs.

She sat down at the long table before her and started to eat. It got pretty lonely there, being in a big house all alone. She

missed when her twenty-six year old brother used to live with them. He'd moved away about two years ago to get married

to some girl he'd met a month before. Jenny had been so angry with him for leaving her all alone, with no one to talk to or

turn to. _At least I have Joe, but I wish I actually knew him._. she thought to herself.

As she was thinking about all of this, she heard the guy radio caster shout, " That's right! One free backstage pass, and a

ticket to the Jonas Brothers Concert in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It's going to be on the tenth of July so don't forget it. All

you have to do is call us right now, and answer this question... " _Oh my god, I'm finally going to get to meet Joe. I will, I really _

_will! This is my chance! _The radio caster went on, " What is Kevin Jonas Jr.'s real name?" Jenny scrambled for the phone and

dialed the number.

_Please pick up_! She desperately thought, as a deep male voice answered the phone.

**Yup, so that's it so far. How do you like it? I know it's a little bland and slow right now, but I promise it's going to get better. It may seem like all of the other Jonas Brothers fan fictions right now but it's going to take a big twist soon. Review, review, review!**


End file.
